


Bilious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [965]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee, Abby, and Ducky work the scene while Tony and Gibbs are in the Cat Kingdom. Only they have no idea where Tony and Gibbs are. Jenny is getting annoyed with her inability to reach either Tony or Gibbs. In the meantime, Tony and Gibbs continue to try and figure out the prophecy.





	Bilious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/22/2001 for the word [bilious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/22/bilious).
> 
> bilious  
> Of or pertaining to bile.  
> Marked by an excess secretion of bile.  
> Pertaining to, characterized by, or affected by gastric distress caused by a disorder of the liver.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), and [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bilious

McGee stared at his watch. It had been over 4 hours since he’d last seen Gibbs. He hadn’t heard from him or Tony and was starting to get worried. 

He’d tried calling Tony and Gibbs’ cell, but he couldn’t even get to their voicemail. He just got a message that the number he tried to call was not reachable. Abby had made it through most of the evidence including the bilious stain on the victim’s shirt. 

McGee had received the initial autopsy results from Ducky as well. His own searches had come up with a number of suspects. Really, they could probably close this case if he could get a hold of Tony and Gibbs.

There had been no sign of the Probie either. Calling her resulted in a message that the number he was trying to reach had been disconnected. Given he’d called it earlier and gotten through just fine, McGee was really starting to wonder what was going on.

Director Shepard had come down a couple of times demanding to know where Tony and Gibbs were. The first few times McGee had tried to prevaricate, but by the last time he’d had to admit that he had no clue and hadn’t been able to get in touch with them.

Director Shepard had immediately tried calling Gibbs herself and got the same message. Growling in disgust, Jenny stormed back up the stairs. “If you see them, you tell them I’m looking for them.” Jenny ordered McGee.

McGee sighed. He’d been trying to get a lock on Tony or Gibbs’ cell to no avail. He was pretty sure there was an issue with the gps or something as it kept returning with no results. 

These phones specifically were setup to be trackable in case of kidnappings, so no results should be impossible. Yet, that’s all he could get. He was tempted to question some of the witnesses while waiting for them to return, but had a bad feeling that that wouldn’t go over well.

He’d even asked Abby to see if she could find them. She had no luck either. Wherever the three of them were, they weren’t locatable. 

Meanwhile in the Cat Kingdom, everyone was exhausted. They’d been pouring over the book for hours to no avail. Tony wanted to take the prophecy with him and have Ducky and Abby look over it.

The council wasn’t interested in letting the book leave though. Plus, written in Cat as it was, it wouldn’t do Ducky or Abby any good. Tony suddenly remembered that they had computers.

He asked if he could borrow one and one was fetched for him. Translating as he typed, he sent off an email to McGee with the prophecy asking him to get Ducky and Abby started on deciphering it and that they’d be back soon.

McGee blinked at his email in shock. He quickly typed back that Director Shepard was looking for them and that they were in trouble, but received no response. With a sigh, McGee forwarded the email to Abby and asked her to give it to Ducky as well. 

Abby called Ducky up to her lab and together the two of them went over the prophecy in the email. Then they looked at each other completely stumped. They didn’t even know where to begin.

Tony brought Gibbs back to the only place in the human world that he knew how to get to, Gibbs’ house. 

“Couldn’t you have transported us to NCIS HQ?”

“You really want to explain to them how we appeared out of nowhere?”

“No, but it would have been faster. Now, we have to find a ride as our cars are at HQ.”

“I’ve got it covered. I’ll call us a cab.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
